


Warriors in Skins

by JaneTurenne



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: whoniverse1000, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneTurenne/pseuds/JaneTurenne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Gallifrey: Imperiatrix: the foreign students are being sent away from the Academy, and one parting is particularly difficult for Tutor Leela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warriors in Skins

"It's not _fair_!"

"Romana would not ask you or your friends to leave the Academy, if there were any way to keep you safe."

"I don't need _keeping safe_. I can look after myself. I can help you protect the others! You need all the help you can get. Let me stay, Tutor Leela. Please."

"The choice is not mine, Ace. I know that you have a warrior's spirit, and would not run from this fight. But you did not come to Gallifrey to learn to fight. You came to learn wisdom."

"There's no wisdom in running away."

"There is wisdom in accepting the commands of one who sees more than you can do. Trust Romana, as you once trusted the Doctor. Do not make more trouble for her than she has already."

" _That_ stuffy old block of ice," says Ace, scuffing a toe on the ground. "She never liked me, anyway."

"If you will not trust her, then trust me," says Leela. "You know that I would not willingly send you away. It has gladdened my heart to have you here, Ace. This planet is lonely for our race, especially warriors in skins." Leela touches the leather of Ace's jacket, and Ace can't help but smile. "But this is not your fight. I would have you be well, my steel-hearted young fighter."

Ace hesitates. "I do trust you," she says. "But there's more to my heart than sharp edges." Before she can lose her courage, she leans up and kisses Leela on the mouth. Leela tastes just like Ace has always imagined, spicy-sweet, and warm in just the way Time Lords aren't.

Leela doesn't respond, not really, and Ace doesn't give her time to pull away before stepping back herself. "There," she says. "Now I guess I've made enough of a fool of myself that I can't stay anyway, can I?"

"Ace," Leela begins, but Ace has already hoisted her bag onto her shoulder, and begun her escape down the corridor, towards the ships that will carry her off of Gallifrey and away.

"Goodbye, Tutor Leela!" Ace calls over her shoulder. "Don't let the Time Lords get you down!"

"Goodbye, little warrior," says Leela softly, to herself. "This will be a colder world without you here."


End file.
